Game Come True
by Redelmone
Summary: Aku pernah menikah, bukan hanya sekali,tapi berkali-kali, di halaman belakang rumah dengan sepupu cowok yang akan bersungut-sungut karena di paksa tersenyum dan menggandeng tanganku./ "Kamu bandel, kecil dulu, kamu selalu nyuri coklat-coklatku, malam itu, kamu mencuri ciuman pertamaku, dan hari ini…" Belum sempat sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku memilih untuk menciumnya,/RnR?
**Game Come True**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dara Getting Married © Citra Rizcha Maya

.

.

 **Fanfic ini saya tulis berdasarkan gabungan beberapa bab dalam novel E-book yang saya baca, judulnya Dara Getting Married. Ada beberapa hal yang saya ubah, termasuk gaya bahasanya.**

.

.

.

Sakura's POV

Aku pernah menikah, bukan hanya sekali,tapi berkali-kali, di halaman belakang rumah dengan sepupu cowok yang akan bersungut-sungut karena di paksa tersenyum dan menggandeng tanganku.

Ada banyak gelembung balon yang ditiupkan oleh bibir mungil penuh tawa dari Ino dan Karin. Aku memakai gaun ulang tahun, aku merasa seperti putri dengan gaun indah berhias renda dan bunga-bunga, rambutku dihiasi mahkota bunga. Ino dan karin akan bertepuk tangan dan menyenandungkan " deng… deng ….deng…. deng" dengan irama yang tidak merdu dan jauh dari kompak. Lalu _confetti_ akan dihamburkan ke udara, kami akan bersenang-senang dengan berdansa diiringi lagu dari kaset pita.

Rasanya lucu dan menyenangkan. Aku paling menyukai bagian, saat aneka _cookies_ dan coklat disajikan dalam piring kertas yang diambil diam-diam oleh kakakku, Karin dari dapur dan kami minum sirup _Orange_ yang sangat manis. Di bagian ini Sasori, sepupuku yang cemberut ketika menggandeng tanganku akan mengambil lebih banyak makanan dan minuman, itu bayaran untuk pengorbanannya sebagai pengantin laki-laki yang merana karena dia berada bawah paksaan segerombol gadis kecil yang tergila-gila dengan upacara perkawinan.

Kurasa impian para gadis kecil adalah menjadi pengantin yang cantik ketika mereka dewasa nanti, begitu juga aku, menurutku pesta pernikahan adalah hal yang paling romantis yang bisa terjadi di dunia ini. Ada banyak cinta dan perasaan yang menyenangkan di sana. Dulu aku selalu bermimpi tentang pesta pernikahanku yang sangat indah. Aku ingin menikah di atas balon udara, seperti di drama-drama romantis, aku ingin menikahi pria yang tepat, pria yang benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku dan aku juga jatuh cinta padanya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Tok…tok…tok.

Segera setelah bunyi ketukan di pintu, kepala berhias tiara muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hey, aku yang akan menikah, bukan kamu!" kataku pada Ino.

Ingin aku teriak dan merebut tiara itu dari kepalanya lalu kujambak sedikit rambutnya, tapi setengah jam lagi aku akan menikah dan sudah seharusnya aku bersikap dewasa.

Dengan cengar-cengir Ino akhirnya mencabut tiara itu dari kepalanya dan memasangkannya di rambutku yang sudah di tata, dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu secantik ini." Ino berkata dengan tulus, seharusnya pujian

itu takkan pernah terdengar dari mulut seorang Ino. Mungkin kali ini pengecualian, karena ini hari istimewaku.

"Aku bahagia untukmu, Sakura!" air matanya berlinang, ya Tuhan haruskah dia terharu seperti ini?

"Ino," aku memutar bola mataku, "jangan bilang kau terharu! Ya ampun ini konyol! Aku akan menikah, ayo berpesta! Kau tau impianku!M-E-N-I-K-A-H!okay? jangan jadi menyebalkan, katanya kamu _happy ,_ tapi kok nangis?"

Aku mencabut _tissue_ dengan segera dan hati-hati melap daerah matanya yang dihiasi _eye liner_ yang agak meleleh sekarang. Ino lalu memelukku dan berbisik, _"Hope you happily ever after,"_ dan dia mencium pipiku, aku merajuk dan pura-pura melap pipiku gara-gara ciumannya.

Aku memutar diri di depan cermin sekali lagi.

"Ciiiiiyyyyeeeeee! yang bakal jadi nyonya Uzumaki." Ino menggodaku lagi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akhirnya akan menikah dengan Naruto, kamu masih ingat kan waktu aku pulang dari sekolah marah-marah, itu kan gara-gara si Naruto yang merebut angka terakhir, aku hanya telat sepersekian detik dari dia. Di SMP ketemu lagi dan kita bener-bener berbanding terbalik. Naruto jadi juara umum sekolah, nah aku rakyat jelatanya sekolah. Untungnya SMA kita beda, taunya sekarang, huh, aku ketemu dia lagi. Naruto akan jadi pria yang beruntung karena mendapatkan Sakura Haruno, nah aku yang tidak beruntung karena mendapatkan dia!"

Aneh karena kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang calon pengantin, kapan sih aku akan dewasa?

"Tapi paling tidak kan akhirnya cita-citamu tercapai, jadi ibu dokter. Ahahah, tidak bisa jadi dokter beneran, jadi istri dokterpun jadi."

"Huh! Payah!" Aku merenggut.

"Sakura, aku bangga denganmu!" Kali ini Ino terdengar serius.

"Ini tugas Ino, dan dalam hidup kita mesti mengorbankan sesuatu kan?" Aku memberinya senyum singkat. Suasananya berubah sekarang, tak lagi ceria, yang sebenarnya adalah dari tadi aku hanya memaksa diriku untuk terlihat ceria, seperti aku yang biasanya, aku yang seharusnya.

"Ini untuk Bell, ini untuk Naruto, ini buat kebaikan banyak orang" aku menangis.

Ketika aku menghampiri tempat tidur bayi, terlihat bayi malang cantik di sana, tertidur dalam damai. Umurnya belum genap seminggu, dia bahkan belum punya nama, jadi aku memanggilnya dengan Tinker Bell, seperti tokoh kartun favorit.

Dia putri kakakku Karin. Karin meninggal saat melahirkannya, dan malangnya si kecil Bell bahkan tak punya papa, papanya menghilang saat mengetahui kehadirannya di muka bumi, dia pria pengecut yang membuat kakakku menderita, dia pria pengecut yang mencorengkan aib ke muka ayahku. Kakakku yang sangat menyukai pernikahan bahkan tak pernah merayakan pernikahannya sendiri, kesalahannya hanyalah dia jatuh cinta pada pria yang salah.

Aku tau ini salah karena mengabaikan perasaanku, menikahi Naruto hanya untuk menyelamatkan Bell dari rasa sakit yang pernah kuderita ketika aku masih sangat muda. Rasa sakit karena aku hidup tanpa ibu. Ibuku meninggal ketika aku berumur lima tahun,untunglah aku memiliki Karin, tapi kini Karin telah pergi, Karin bisa jadi ibu buatku dan aku harus bisa jadi ibu untuk putrinya.

Untuk Naruto, aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkan namanya. Dia diisukan sebagai pria yang bukan pria, dia hanya ingin membuktikan diri bahwa dengan menikahiku dia bisa membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa dia bukanlah seorang gay seperti yang dibisikkan orang-orang dibalik pungungnya. Tapi sebenarnya itu benar, dia memang gay.

Jadi yang dia perlukan dariku hanya status, dan aku juga memerlukan dia untuk menjadikan keluarga ini terlihat sempurna, tak perlu ada yang tau apa yang sebenarnya, aku yakin kami bisa memperlihatkan sebuah keluarga sempurna yang terlihat dari luar. Masalah perasaan biar kupendam saja. Lagipula, sebuah kalimat ekstrem menghiburku, 'cowok kalau nggak brengsek ya homo'. Aku terlalu sering berhubungan dengan pria brengsek, jadi izinkan aku menikahi pria homo ini.

Sasori's POV

Bagaimana mungkin dia menikahi orang lain, sementara aku pernah menikahinya?

 _shit_! _don't be stupid_ , itu cuma pernikahan bohongan di halaman belakang rumahnya. Aku mencoba menghibur diri, Sakura hanya seorang saudara, teman main masa kecil, bukan orang yang boleh dinikahin, saudara tidak boleh menikah, itu _incest._ Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, saudara sepupu boleh menikahi sepupunya, tidak ada larangan, bukan _incest_.

Okay, ikatan darah memang bukan larangan, tapi secara emosional, aku menyayangi Sakura sebagai saudara, bukan seperti menyayangi seorang wanita, tapi sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu yakin. Aku tak begitu percaya cinta, karena ketika aku merasakan cinta dan mengatakannya… sudahlah, lupakan!

Ada banyak perempuan yang kupacari tapi mereka tak pernah benar-benar berada dalam hati, karena hanya ada satu orang di sini, Seperti apa ya dia sekarang? Apa masih galak dan manja? Apa masih punya senyum manis dan tawa yang renyah? Apa dia masih marah dan membenciku?

Terputar lagi dalam otakku kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, sesaat sebelum aku meninggalkan Jepang untuk ikut dengan mamaku yang menikah lagi dengan pria berkebangsaan Amerika dan tinggal di New York.

Saat itu usiaku 16 tahun, dan aku masih saja bandel. Masih teringat jelas, saat itu tak seperti biasanya aku melihat dua sepupuku yang biasanya akur terlibat perkelahian hebat. Sakura bersikap menyebalkan, yang membuat Karin marah. Entah kenapa, Sakura mematahkan semua koleksi bando Karin, dan memotong rambut panjang Karin secara sembarangan saat Karin tidur. Karin marah besar sementara Sakura benar-benar tak menunjukkan muka bersalah.

"Aku pinjam kamar kamu, aku tidak mau sekamar lagi dengan Karin, aku benci dia, sekarang aku mau tinggal di sini aja!" Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang membuatku menghentikan bermain PS yang tengah seru-serunya.

"Boleh, sekalian biar rumah ini ada yang jagain, mulai besok kan sudah harus aku Tinggalin."

Rumahku dan Rumah Sakura bersebelahan, hanya terhalang tembok. Balkon kamarku dan balkon kamar Karin dan Sakura berdekatan dan sejajar, aku bisa melihat perkelahian yang terjadi diantara mereka tapi aku pura-pura tak mengetahuinya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menangis, dan aku tak tau harus berbuat apa, tak biasanya dia terlihat sesedih ini, Sakura gadis yang selalu ceria.

"Yeah, kamu payah, belum juga aku tinggalin sudah nangis! Nangisnya besok aja di Bandara." Aku menggodanya, mencoba membuatnya terhibur, berharap bisa membuatnya tertawa. Tapi yang ada air matanya menderas, dan aku cuma terdiam ketika tiba-tiba Sakura memotong rambut panjangnya yang indah, dengan gunting yang tak kusadari sejak tadi ada dalam genggamannya.

"Kenapa semua orang harus sayang Karin? ayah, bibi, kamu dan juga… kenapa harus Karin? Kenapa aku tidak seperti Karin? Kenapa Karin harus semanis itu? kenapa Karin harus secantik itu? Kenapa Karin? Kenapa bukan aku?Aku benci sama karin." Dan tangisnya makin menjadi, hal ini membingungkanku.

"Karin baik, cantik, manis, kamu juga, kalian kan mirip."

"Tidak!"

"Jangan samakan lagi aku dengan dia! Itu semua tidak akan membuat Itachi menyukaiku, Itachi menyukai Karin."

Aku melempar kotak tissue ke pangkuannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menggodanya lagi, tapi ternyata aku tidak bener-bener tega, jadi aku cuma diam dan mendengarnya bercerita.

"Bagus kan kalau kamu nggak jadian sama Itachi! Itachi tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, lebih keren aku kemana-mana."

Aku menghiburnya dan mengusap kepalanya. Sayang rambut-rambutnya yang tercecer di lantai, aku suka melihat Sakura yang cantik berambut panjang, dia terlihat semanis cewek komik blasteran manusia serigala-vampire bernama Ranze, tokoh komik Throbbing Tonight favoritnya.

"Kamu harus minta maaf sama Karin."

"Karin tidak akan memaafkan aku." Dia terisak.

"Karin sayang banget sama kamu, itu kan cuman bando, cuman sedikit rambutnya, kamu adiknya, dia menyayangi kamu lebih dari apapun."aku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Sasori, jangan bilang-bilang ya, kalau aku marah cuma gara-gara Itachi naksir Karin, bukannya aku." Sakura memintaku untuk membuat janji, mengait jari.

"Janji."

"Kamu akan pergi ya?"

Aku mengangguk, dia sebenarnya tau jawabannya.

"Malam ini kamu temani aku ke _Prom Nite_ ya, sebelum kamu tinggalin aku, anggap saja itu kado perpisahan kamu buat aku."

"Hmm…sebenarnya malam ini aku mau ngumpul sama teman-temanku." Aku bohong, karena sebenarnya aku mau.

"Ya udah, aku pulang ya, mau minta maaf sama Karin." Dia bangkit dan keluar dari kamar, aku membiarkannya, tapi aku menebak dia masih di ujung tangga, jadi aku berteriak.

"Jam tujuh, aku tidak suka menunggu."

….

Jam tujuh, ternyata Karin telah mendandani Sakura. Sakura secantik biasanya, sepertinya Karin merapikan potongan rambut Sakura. Karin memang selalu bisa diandalkan, dan sudah pasti mereka telah berbaikan.

"Nih." Aku memberikannya gelang bunga yang serasi dengan gaunnya, sebenarnya itu _corsage_ yang di jadikan gelang.

"Sasori, pasangin!" Karin memaksaku memasangkan gelang bunga itu pada tangan Sakura, dan aku mengikatkan gelang dengan pita berwarna pink itu.

"Foto yuk, buat kenang-kenangan." Dan Karin memotret kami berkali-kali, fotonya masih kusimpan hingga kini, dan salah satu fotonya masih kusimpan di laciku, tak ingin ada yang tau, tapi foto itu sangat berharga buatku, saat kita terpisah jauh.

….

 _Prom nite_ tidak terlalu menyenangkan buat para cowok, begitu juga aku, tapi demi Sakura, aku berada di sana, untunglah Sakura menghindari Itachi, jadi kami pergi lebih awal dari aula sekolah, dan memutuskan untuk nongkrong di kelas kosong di lantai tiga.

"Kamu juga mesti pisah dari teman-teman sekolah kamu, bego, harusnya kamu tidak usah temani aku nongkrong di sini , harusnya kamu nongkrong dengan teman-teman SMA kamu sebelum kamu pergi, _sorry s_ udah membuat kamu di sini."

"Karena aku tidak bisa memberi kamu kado perpisahan makanya aku menemani kamu saja biar gratisan, ahahahaha."

"Iiiiih dasar!"

Aku masih ingat waktu itu ketika suara musik dari Aula terdengar, lagu lama dari The Cardigans, soundtrack-nya Romeo and Juliet yang juga lagu Favorite Sakura, Love Fool.

"Kita anggap aja ini _prom nite_ beneran, temani aku _dance_ dong." pinta Sakura, dan aku tak menolak.

Entah terbawa suasana atau bagaimana, di akhir lagu setelah kita berdansa, tiba-tiba aku menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Sakura juga tak menyangka. Setelah itu semuanya berubah menjadi serba kaku, dia tak lagi bicara sampai aku mengantarnya pulang, dan dia juga tak mengantarkanku ke bandara, kupikir dia marah, Sakura mungkin membenciku, tapi entahlah, hal itu terjadi begitu saja, akupun tak merencanakannya.

Pulang lagi ke Jepang untuk menemuinya, melihatnya menikah, tapi bukan denganku rasanya sulit, tapi aku harus berada di sana. Aku pernah menikah dengannya di belakang rumah, itu kenangan berharga, rasanya ingin kembali dan menjadikannya nyata.

Sakura's POV

 _Dear Sakura_

 _Aku sendiri, merasa berdosa, kotor, terbuang dan menderita._

 _Tak peduli apapun yang kulakukan agar mendapat kebanggaan, selalu saja menjadi hal yang menjijikan._

 _Kadang aku muak dengan kenyataan ini, dan bertanya-tanya sampai kapan aku menjadi si banci, yang selalu dipandang jijik? Aku juga manusia, ingin cinta kasih. Seandainya bisa memilih untuk mati! Maka aku takkan berada di sini lagi, terpuruk sedih dalam sepi sendiri._

 _Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, seorang putri, yang mau memberi kasih, tapi takkan pernah memberi hati, karena aku tau, kamu pernah memberinya, memberinya pada mereka, orang-orang yang salah, tapi tak mengapa, kita sama, selalu memberikannya pada orang yang salah. Siapa suruh jatuh cinta? Yeah, itu konsekuensinya. Tapi kita menikah bukan karena cinta, tapi karena terpaksa, untuk hal-hal yang ingin kita ubah. Terima kasihku untukmu, teman hidupku, yang akan bersama selamanya dalam sandiwara gila._

 _Naruto_

Aku menemukan sepucuk surat di atas meja rias, surat dari Naruto, curahan hatinya. Aku tau dia menderita, ini akan menjadi sebuah luka dan kita terpaksa terlibat di dalamnya.

"Hey…" Sapaku ketika Naruto masuk ke kamar, sebentar lagi kami menikah, dan pantangan bagi pria untuk menemui calon pengantin wanita.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"tanyanya datar.

"Aku … selalu suka pernikahan." Aku mencoba terdengar bahagia.

"Apa ini pernikahan impianmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yeah, aku suka gaunnya, aku suka konsepnya, aku suka kue pengantinnya! Aku juga suka baju pengiring pengantinnya…"

"Bagaimana dengan mempelai…aku tau ini terdengar tak biasa? Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukannya? Apa aku membuatmu terpaksa? Oh Sakura, sejujurnya aku tak ingin membuatmu menderita." Naruto terlihat frustasi.

"Naruto, kita sudah membicarakan ini, okay, aku siap dengan segala konskuensi"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku yang nggak siap?" Naruto seperti mau menangis, aku memandang matanya yang seperti akan menangis.

"Kamu tau? Pria di balik pintu di depan kamar ini, pria yang menjadi pendampingku? Dia kekasihku! Kamu mengenalnya dengan baik, dia adik dari salah satu pria yang pernah membuatmu patah hati. kita sepakat, bahwa aku dan dia akan…tapi…aku rasa aku egois Sakura, aku rasa tak bisa jadi orang yang bersikap bahwa aku senormal yang diharapkan orang tuaku, memanfaatkanmu untuk status palsu, padahal, semua orang tau, mereka membicarakanku di tepat di belakang punggungku. Untuk apa sandiwara lagi? semua sia-sia."Air matanya yang tadinya tergenang kini mengaliri pipinya.

Seorang pria jangkung, masuk ke kamar, dia tersenyum padaku sekilas. Aku mengenalinya sebagai Sasuke, adik Itachi. Dia mulai berbicara pada Naruto, meyakinkannya entah apa, karena aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Aku tak mau berada di sini, menikmati drama asmara di antara mereka. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius.

Ketika aku hendak meninggalkan mereka berdua , tangan Sasuke menahanku, dan Naruto mulai bicara.

"Sakura, maaf…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sepertinya kita tak bisa melanjutkan dramanya."

"Jadi?"

"Udah waktunya untuk berhenti menipu diri, cukup aku yang terus menipu diri, aku tidak mau kamu juga ikut sepertiku, jadi penipu bodoh!"

"Ini bukan penipuan, ini cuma simbiosis mutualisme, kita saling menguntungkan, kamu dan Sasuke bisa tetap sama-sama, aku baik-baik aja, aku cuma perlu seorang ayah untuk Bells. Bells perlu keluarga, dia perlu Papa, aku tau rasanya jadi anak tanpa keluarga sempurna."

"Cintamu sempurna untuk Bells, ketika Bells dewasa dan mengerti tentang semua aku tak ingin dia kecewa, jadi sebaiknya kita hentikan rencana kita, _Please_ , maafkan aku."

"Nggak ada yang perlu dimaafin, aku mengerti."

 _Sorry_ Sakyra, rasanya kamu akan sedikit kecewa, aku menenangkan diri. Aku tak patah hati, hanya sedikit sedih, bagaimana menghadapi orang-orang diluar sana? bagaimana mengatakannya? Bagaimana janjiku pada Karin untuk memberi kado kelahiran sebuah keluarga sempurna untuk Bells?

Sepertinya Naruto tau apa yang kupikirkan, dia menenangkanku, memberiku sebuah pelukan hangat, dan dia mencium keningku, rasanya seperti sebuah ciuman dari seorang kakak. Sasuke tersenyum padaku, dan kejadian romantis terjadi, Sasuke melamar Naruto!

Tepat di depanku, Sasuke berlutut dan memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya, harusnya itu adegan yang sangat manis, tapi tak lama, berubah menjadi menjijikan ketika mereka mulai berciuman,yaaaakkkkkkssss! bukan maksudku untukku mengatakan jijik, hanya aku tak terbiasa melihat pemandangan ini. Aku memberikan mereka senyum kecutku, hatiku nelangsa, akhirnya Naruto bahagia, meninggalkanku yang sedikit kecewa, bukan karena batal menikahinya, hanya saja...

"Sakura, kami akan menikah di Prancis!" Aku bisa merasakan _euphoria_ kebahagiaan dalam diri Naruto, " _well,_ aku tau banyak yang akan marah, tapi aku bahagia, aku akan mengumumkan pembatalan pernikahan kita di depan semua orang dan akan mengumumkan pertunanganku." Kata Naruto girang, lalu Naruto dan Sasuke keluar.

Tinggal aku sendiri, rasanya seperti dihinggapi sepi. Aku berjalan mendekati boks bayi Bells, memandanginya yang sedang tertidur pulas, alangkah damainya dan tak terbebani derita dunia.

"Hey dunia…aku tak jadi menikah!" kataku pada diri sendiri, aku mengambil Bells dari tempat tidurnya, dan membawanya ke tengah pesta yang telah berubah entah menjadi apa, semoga aku tak tampak merana.

Kulewati pintu dan menuju taman belakang tempat seharusnya aku mengikat janji, kupandangi semua orang, mencoba mengerti arti tatapannya, apakah mereka iba? Aku menegakkan kepala, tak tau harus bagaimana, tapi…semoga ini hanya mimpi, aku tak sanggup jika membiarkan ini terjadi. Mohon Tuhan, untuk kali ini saja, beri aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi semuanya.

Sasori's POV

Sejak tiba di sini, belum sekalipun aku menemui sakura. Aku pulang untuk menghadiri pernikahannya, seandainya bukan atas desakan mama, mungkin aku tak ingin menginjakan kaki di sini, karena sebenarnya pernikahan ini membuatku patah hati, mama sangat berbahagia dengan pernikahan ini, buatnya ini adalah hari yang sangat penting, karena mama menyayangi Sakura. Sakura seperti anak perempuan yang tak pernah dimilikinya.

Seandainya aku bisa sebahagia mama dalam merayakan pernikahan Sakura. Pernikahan ini begitu tiba-tiba dan aku tak pernah menduga. Kupikir aku masih punya waktu, aku berencana menyelesaikan pendidikanku terlebih dahulu, pulang ke Jepang dan bekerja di sini, mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Sakura dan menikahinya, tapi aku memang selalu menunda-nunda, hingga akhirnya seseorang menggantikan posisiku untuk menikahi Sakura.

Yang tersisa hanya penyesalan yang tak berguna. Aku menguatkan hati dengan mengatakan, "walau kamu takkan kumiliki seperti disaat ini tapi aku takkan menyesali, karena sesuatu yang berarti adalah pernah belajar untuk mencintai"

Aku mengitari taman belakang rumah ini, rasanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu, saat aku yang menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menikahinya, sejujurnya aku tak percaya dengan pria bernama Naruto, aku melihatnya seolah-olah bukanlah dia pria yang tepat untuk Sakura. walau aku tak berani terlalu berbangga diri mengatakan akulah yang tepat untuknya.

Seandainya boleh merubah keadaan, seharusnya hanya akulah yang boleh menikahi sakura. Aku pernah menikahinyana dulu dan harusnya aku juga yang menikahinya sekarang.

Ada baiknya aku tak disini, mungkin seharusnya aku pergi, rasanya pedih kalau harus memaksa diri menguatkan hati, harusnya aku tak menembus batas benua hanya untuk menyakiti diri sendiri.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi kemana saja, aku bisa kembali nanti setelah semuanya usai, kurasa aku bisa menerima bila semuanya sudah terlewati, tapi entah mengapa tangisan Sakura delapan tahun silam kembali menghantui ketika muka seorang pria dengan tampang memuakkan karena dia hanya mengingatkanku akan pria-pria beruntung yang mematahkan hati para wanita tapi akan tetap dicintai apapun keadaannya.

Pria itu, delapan tahun lalu adalah seorang cowok yang membuat Sakura tergila-gila dan pada akhirnya hanya menyisakan lara karena terluka dan kecewa, Itachi, kalau tak salah itu namanya, dia muncul begitu saja tanpa terduga, ketika aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, dalam hati ingin melampiaskan yang pernah terjadi, walau sepertinya sudah basi, tapi si brengsek ini pastinya layak mendapat beberapa pukulan sebagai pelajaran, beruntung bila aku bisa mematahkan hidung nya!

"Itachi?" aku memanggilnya, aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diri, aku tak mau jika salah orang.

"Ya?" jawabnya, dan aku langsung melayangkan tinjuku untuknya, tepat mengenai hidungnya, dia limbung dan menghantam mobil, dia berpegangan pada mobil mahalnya, pria seperti ini membuatku benar-benar muak, karena tampang mereka mengintimidasi dan nasib baik mereka membuat iri.

"Berani banget kamu menginjakan kaki ke sini? kamu mau ngapain ke sini? Jangan rusak hari bahagia Sakura!"

" _Do I know you?"_ tanyanya sombong

"Sasori!"

Mendengar namaku, kuyakin membuat darahnya mendidih, aku masih ingat tatapan tajamnya yang marah di malam itu, saat aku dan Sakura keluar dari aula sekolah, tak hanya sampai disitu, aku tau dia juga mengikuti kami saat kami melewati _prom nite_ sepi di kelas kosong yang pada akhirnya malah menjadi tragedy, aku yakin ketika aku berdansa dan mencium Sakura, Itachi juga melihatnya, dan aku berani bertaruh kenangan yang kembali teringat itulah yang menjadi alasan untuknya mendaratkan satu pukulan di wajahku, apa maunya? Dasar _womanizer_ parah, dia menyukai kakaknya tapi cemburu buta ketika Sakura yang ditau menyukainya bersamaku, dia hanya tak ingin kehilangan _fan_ , kurasa.

"Kamu tau bagaimana kecewanya Sakura saat kamu menolak dia?" Aku tak tahan kuhadiahkan sebuah pukulan sekali lagi, dia harus tau betapa tersakitinya Sakura kala itu.

"Okay, itu salahku! Kamu pikir aku tidak tau, Tapi kamu mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati dia, aku tau kamu mencium Sakura di kelas kosong pas _prom nite,_ aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri" Satu pukulan lagi mengenai perutku, sial, aku merasa kesakitan.

"Kamu pikir kamu hebat bisa bikin seorang cewek kecewa? aku tidak suka kamu membuat menangis cewek yang kusayang!" Aku membalas dengan pukulan yang dua kali lebih keras, tak lupa kukatakan tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya tentang Sakura padanya, aku ingin dia tau bahwa ada orang lain yang lebih mencintai Sakura yang lebih pantas untuknya.

Beberapa orang berdatangan untuk meleraikan keributan yang kulakukan aku tak peduli, aku merasa ada baiknya walaupun terlambat, aku ingin agar dia merasakan sakit yang pernah dirasakan Sakura, walau sakit fisik tak sama rasanya dengan hati yang menderita.

Diantara orang yang berdatangan ada Sakura disana, dia lebih cantik dari wanita manapun di dunia ini, terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya dia adalah gadis tercantik di malam prom nite, dan sekarang dia adalah pengantin tercantik. Dia menghampiri kami yang sama-sama sedang ditahan oleh dua orang pria yang pastinya menganggap bahwa kami dua orang tolol karena bertengkar untuk masa lalu yang terlewat, untuk seorang gadis yang takkan pernah memilih satu diantara kami, karena dia akan memilih yang lain.

Sakura melangkah anggun bagaikan putri negeri dongeng, tapi matanya menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam, ada bayi dalam pelukannya, bayi yang ditinggalkan Karin, sebuah tanggung jawab besar, dan aku tau hati mulia Sakura, takkan menyianyiakan titipan Karin untuknya, aku tau seperti apa kedua saudara itu. sakura hampir membenci Karin gara-gara cinta butanya pada Itachi, seorang pria yang sama sekali tak pantas untuknya, karena Sakura pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik, orang yang sangat mencintainya.

"Harusnya peristiwa ini terjadi delapan tahun lalu, bukan hari ini" kata Sakura datar sedikit dan mengejek.

"Dan harusnya, kamu bersama pangeran yang kamu cintai untuk mengikat janji nanti" kata si Itachi tak tau malu, dia mencoba membujuk Sakura, aku menatapnya tajam.

"Sakura…jangan ambil langkah salah!" katanya lagi.

"Kamu tau Itachi…gadis kecil ini," Sakura menunjukkan bayi mungil dalam pelukannya."Dia adalah harta paling berhargaku, peninggalan Karin, Karin sudah tidak ada, maaf tidak sempat mengabarimu… _hey Baby Bells, say hello_ sama paman Itachi."

"Aku tau tentang Karin, aku ke sini untuk kamu, untuk memperbaiki apa yang harus aku perbaiki dulu."

"Berani sekali kamu! Setelah kamu mengecewakan sakura sekarang Kamu dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya datang dan minta dia buat kamu, siapa kamu, egois keparat?" Aku benar-benar marah dan hendak memukulnya lagi, tapi beberapa orang segera menahanku.

"Sasori, _please_ …" Sakura memohon, aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca, aku tak pernah tahan melihat air mata di mata indah itu.

Sakura menatap Itachi lagi, dia tersenyum padanya"Terima kasih sudah datang ke pernikahanku, yang akan aku batalkan sebentar lagi. Calon suamiku, memilih adikmu. aku mengerti dia memilih kebahagiaannya dan mengabaikan apapun yang dikatakan orang lain, _well_ , aku bahagia untuknya. Aku cuma sedikit sedih tapi masih bisa kuatasi, aku tidak patah hati, aku pernah patah hati, dan cukup patah hati hanya sekali, pelajaran terpentingnya adalah ketika kamu memilih menyerahkan hatimu pada seseorang maka kamu harus benar-benar tau apakah orang itu mau menerima hatimu, dan itulah kesalahanku dulu, kupikir kamu juga jatuh cinta seperti aku jatuh cinta ke kamu, ternyata apa yang kupikir cinta dari kamu itu nggak lebih dari sebetuk persahabatan dan toleransi yang bersifat mutual, kamu akrab denganku mau bertoleransi dengan cerita-cerita konyolku karena kamu jatuh cinta pada kakakku alih-alih padaku, menyedihkan, tapi sungguh aku tak menyalahkanmu aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kamu telah mengenalkan padaku tentang apa yang dinginkan hatiku, mencintaimu."

Sakura berbicara dalam kata-kata yang begitu dewasa tapi juga sangat menyayat hati, dan Sakura pun berlalu pergi. Aku terpaku, Sakura tak jadi menikahi Naruto, sudah kuduga pasti ada yang salah dengan Naruto, dan dugaanku benar.

"Sakura tunggu!" teriak Itachi dia mencoba menahan Sakura.

"Apa lagi?" Sakuraberbalik, dan mata besarnya memandang Itachi.

" Itachi…" Dia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum padaku. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apapun"

"Tolong peluk aku sekali saja." Sakura meminta dengan setengah memohon, Itachi melakukannya. Sial, dia pasti menikmati pelukan dari sakura. Aku benci melihat hal ini di depan mataku.

Sakura menatapku, dia tersenyum padaku, lalu menghampiriku, dan menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Aku mengubah keputusanku Itachi, hari ini aku sadar, bahwa …sayangnya sasori, lebih dari sayangnya seorang saudara, dia yang ada di sana ketika aku kecewa karena cinta, cinta monyet kita, hahaha atau yang aku pikir begitu, aku masih ingat hari itu, itu hari yang merubahku. _Hey, Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love._ "

Sakura lalu mengajakku pergi, berjalan kembali ke dalam ke halaman belakang. Jari jemari kami saling menggengam, aku masih tak menyadari dengan pasti tapi yang pasti serasa ada yang menghentak dalam perutku, kurasa itu gelembung kebahagiaan.

"sasori, terima kasih…untuk hari ini, untuk delapan tahun lalu, tapi…kenapa begitu lama sekali kamu harus bikin aku menunggu? " sakura berbalik dan memelotiku.

"Kamu bandel, kecil dulu, kamu selalu nyuri coklat-coklatku, malam itu, kamu mencuri ciuman pertamaku, dan hari ini…"

Belum sempat sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku memilih untuk menciumnya, bibirnya masih terasa sama, begitu manis, begitu lembut.

"Sasori!" oh, suara Mama membuatku harus menghentikan ciuman ini.

"Nakal ya?" mama malah melempar kerlingan jail, lalu memelukku dan dia mencium sakura dengan penuh suka cita.

"Dulu mama sering melihat kalian main nikah-nikahan di sini dari jendela rumah, tidak menyangka hari ini akan jadi nyata".

Ayahnya sakura menghampiri, dia tersenyum padaku.

"Sasori…. Titip Sakura ya." Aku mengangguk.

Mama menyeretku cepat, dengan cekatan dia membersihkan wajahku yang sedikit terluka, aku jadi ingat hari-hari ketika aku masih kecil dan jatuh dari sepeda mama merawat lukaku seperti sekarang.

"Tidak sia-sia mama menyiapkan _tuxedo extra._ " katanya ceria, dan aku lalu memakai tuxedo dari mama, dan menunggu Sakura di ujung altar. Sakura terlihat sempurna dalam langkah-langkah anggunnya, dan ada lambaian di sana. Itachi, dia melambai untuk sakura. Sakura berbalik dan membalas lambaiannnya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kepadaku.

Aku tau, Sakura adalah gadis yang ditakdirkan untukku, aku percaya itu. Mana kala kami mengikat janji dalam sumpah yang suci, ada kebahagiaan besar dalam hatiku, Sakura kini disisiku, meneggengam jariku, akan selalu dalam hatiku, rasanya kembali ke masa kecil dulu saat kami disini mengitari taman ini bergandengan tangan sambil bernyanyi.

* * *

A/N: Saya masih baru dalam hal menulis Fanfiction. biasanya saya hanya menjadi reader. jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^_^ saya juga mau nanya, buat aturan Fanfiction, apa ini bisa disebut plagiat? mohon penjelasannya kalau ada yang tau.

Oh ya, saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud apa tentang sasunaru di sini, saya juga ngeship sasunaru kok, dan saya juga galau karena saya juga suka narusaku :D ck..


End file.
